In order to compression coding a moving image efficiently, an intra-frame motion prediction coding is performed on moving image compression coding schemes such as H.264. Under the intra-frame motion prediction coding, an intra-frame prediction image is generated by performing motion detection and a difference between the intra-frame prediction image and the actual image is compression-coded.
For performing motion detection, it is necessary to perform block matching operation between an input image and a reference image many times. Therefore, there is a problem that amount of transferred data becomes large.